1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a blind rivet nut with a rivet shank that includes a set head, a threaded section having a thread, and a deformation section between the set head and the threaded section.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A blind rivet nut of the type generally discussed above is known, e.g., from EP 1 918 596 A1, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
In the setting of a blind rivet nut, a threaded mandrel is usually screwed into the threaded section. The blind rivet nut is then inserted into a bore in a component. A pull is subsequently exerted on the threaded mandrel so that the threaded section moves towards the set head. The deformation section thereby forms a closing head so that the component is pinched between the set head and the closing head.
On blind rivet nuts embodied in a relatively simple manner, the deformation section has a size that is adapted to the thickness of the component in which the blind rivet nut is to be mounted. If the thickness of the component differs from the thickness for which the blind rivet nut is intended, there is the risk that the closing head is not formed properly.
Therefore, blind rivet nuts that have a weakening zone in the deformation section were suggested. An example of such a blind rivet nut can be found in the above-mentioned EP 1 918 596 A1. The deformation of the deformation section then begins in the weakening zone. In this manner, it is desired to be able to better control the formation of the closing head. However, the deformation section is mechanically weakened by the weakening zone, i.e., is made somewhat more unstable, so that there are certain risks with respect to the secure fastening of the blind rivet nut in a component.